gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros.: Card Smash!
''Super Smash Bros.: Card Smash! ''is a fangame for the Wii U. It basically turns the usual gameplay of SSB into a card game. Gameplay In a match, fights are fought from between 2 players to 8 players. The battle mode can also be set into team battles if there are enough players (only supports 2v2, 3v3 and 4v4). A player fights using one "fighter" card and a deck of 50 cards. Before starting a match, players have to pick up a card each. Whoever gets a Smash logo on a card will get the first turn. In case of having more than 2 players, after the first-turn player, the next turns will be played in a clockwise pattern (P1 (if getting the first turn) -> P2 -> P3, for example). During the first turn, the player can only set up to two cards as "energy" (required for using action cards) and cannot perform any attack even if an action card requires no energy or there's a support card in your hand. In every beginning of a turn, one player draws several cards from his/her own deck until his/her hand is full (5 cards). If the player is unable to fill up his/her hand at this phase, that player will instantly lose no matter what, even if the player still keeps a full hand, which normally will cause the current top card on his/her deck will be automatically turned into energy. After this phase is done, the player then proceeds to the attacking phase. Performing moves is done by spending some "energy" to use the action cards. Action cards can be either used for offense or defense. The offense ones are divided into "normal" and "special" cards, while the defense ones are divided into "shield" and "dodge" cards. Offensive cards are obviously used to inflict damage to another fighter, while the defensive cards can only be used when an opponent is about to perform an action, be it attacking or using support cards. There's also another type of action card, which is called "ability". "Ability" cards are only associated with certain fighters and tend to have a unique effect. Once you've done using action/support cards in this phase, the player may move on to the energy phase, which unlike the very first turn, the player may turn as many cards as he/she wants into energy. To defeat an opponent, there are two ways. The first and the most obvious one is by knocking out the opponent's fighter by reducing his/her health to 0. The second way is by forcing the opponent to run out of cards so that he/she will be unable to draw a full hand, causing him/her to lose. Card list Fighters Regular #Mario #Yoshi #Wario #Mr. Game and Watch #Donkey Kong #Link #Samus #Pit #Marth #Kirby #Little Mac #Fox #Pikachu #Duck Hunt #R.O.B. #Ness #Captain Falcon #Villager #Olimar #Wii Fit Trainer Post-credits #Luigi #Peach #Bowser #Rosalina and Luma #Bowser Jr. #Diddy Kong #Zelda #Sheik #Ganondorf #Toon Link #Zero Suit Samus #Palutena #Ike #Robin #King Dedede #Meta Knight #Falco #Charizard #Lucario #Jigglypuff #Greninja #Dr. Mario #Dark Pit Action cards Mario Yoshi Wario Mr. Game and Watch Donkey Kong Link Samus Pit Marth Kirby Little Mac Fox Pikachu Duck Hunt R.O.B. Ness Captain Falcon Villager Olimar Wii Fit Trainer Support cards Fighter-related Player-related Note: This is the only category to contain "field"-type cards. "Field" cards affect the entire game area, but there can be only one at a time. If another "field" card is used, it will replace the previous one. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video games Category:Super Smash Bros. Video Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Articles under construction Category:Wii U Games